Konoha 12 Next Generation!
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Bagaimanakah petualangan Generasi Selanjutnya Konoha 12? Apakah seindah dan sehebat Konoha 12 generasi sebelumnya? Atau lebih hebat lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha 12 Next Generation!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate: **T

**Pair: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, dll.

**Summary**: Naruto dan anggota Konoha 12 lainnya sudah mempunyai anak masing-masing. Bagaimana kehidupan anak-anak mereka? Apakah seindah kehidupan mereka dulu? Atau jauh lebih indah?

.

**Chapter 1: **Introduction

.

Cahaya silau mentari pagi yang masuk dari jendela, mengganggu tidur seorang anak dari klan Uchiha. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati ibunya membuka tirai jendelanya sehingga sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya itupun masuk.

"Ohayou Akashi-kun."

Suara manis ibunya itu tak ditanggapinya. Ia kembali mencoba untuk melanjuti tidurnya yang lelap itu.

"Bangun, Akashi-kun. Hari ini kan pengumuman pembagian tim di Akademi. Nanti kamu telat lhooo.." Bujuk wanita berambut pink itu. Ia kini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya yang setengah jiwanya masih berada di dunia mimpi.

"Hmmm.. Iya.. Sebentar lagi..." Ucap pemuda yang mewarisi mata onyx dan wajah tampan ayahnya itu. Tapi sayangnya, sifat kalem dan cuek itu mewarisi ayahnya juga. Kadang Sakura berpikir, apa yang diwarisinya pada anaknya itu?

"Ayo bangun.. Ini udah jam setengah delapan. Kamu harus masuk ke Akademi jam delapan, kan?" Bujuk Sakura lagi. Ia sangat bangga pada anaknya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Umur anaknya baru 7 tahun, tetapi ia sudah lulus Akademi dan menjadi Genin, semua orang tua pasti bangga pada prestasi itu.

"Hmm... Iyaa.. Baru setengah delapan kan... Hmm.. APA?! Setengah delapan?! Aku harus buru-buru!" Dan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung bangun dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya itu. Yah mungkin sifat agak ceroboh itu adalah warisan dari Sakura..

Sakurapun berjalan keluar kamar anaknya dan menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke meja makan untuk membuat sarapan. Di meja makan, ia mendapati suami tercintanya sekaligus mantan rekan satu timnya itu tengah membaca koran. Wajahnya masih terlihat tampan walau di usia yang hampir 30 tahun ini.

"Ohayou." Sapa Sakura.

Suaminya itu melepaskan pandangannya dari koran dan mendongak ke arah istrinya yang masih memakai pakaian tidur itu, "Ohayou." Balasnya dengan agak dingin dan kembali membaca koran yang ia pegang itu.

Sakura tersenyum, ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap dingin suaminya ini. Walaupun bersikap dingin, dari lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis ini. Sakura tahu itu. Dan Sakura juga tahu, Uchiha itu selalu gengsi terhadap perasaannya itu. Iapun pergi ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ruang makan dan dapur terpisah, tetapi tidak terpisah oleh sebuah dinding.

Setelah ia selesai memasakan makanan untuk 3 orang, ia menaruh piring-piring itu di meja makan dan kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah Sasuke. "Hari ini Akashi-kun ada pembagian kelompok. Kuharap dia bisa sekelompok dengan teman-teman yang baik. Kau tidak mau mengantarnya, Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura mencoba basa-basi dengan Sasuke agar tidak tercipta suasana hening.

"Hn. Aku tahu. Sayang sekali Hokage memberiku tugas ANBU. Sebentar lagi aku harus bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Huh.. Shisou.." Desis Sakura malas. Ia kemudian memakan sedikit sarapannya.

Dan, dari balik dinding, muncullah anak berusia 7 tahun, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Uwah! Aku terlambat!" Serunya. Dan kemudian memandang Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang memandangnya dengan bingung. "Ehehehe.. Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sapanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ohayou pangeran kecil." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat pada Akashi. Sasuke memang sering tersenyum hangat dan ceria kalau bersama Akashi. Mereka berdua tampak seperti kembar. Rambut emo milik Akashi dan Sasuke, lalu mata onyx mereka, sifat gengsi mereka, tapi sayang, Akashi mempunyai sifat blak-blakan dan kadang ceroboh seperti Sakura. Dan, kalau moodnya lagi baik, ia bersikap kalem seperti Sasuke.

"Uwah! Tou-san! Aku terlambat! Maaf Kaa-san karena tidak sempat sarapan, Jaa matta ne!" Serunya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah. Sementara kedua orang tuanya mendengus pasrah.

Akashi masih berlari ke Akademi. Berharap bahwa ia tidak terlambat. Saking buru-burunya, banyak orang yang ia senggol dan marah padanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil berteriak maaf.

Brukh!

Ia menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja, iapun berdiri, "Maaf." Sebelum ia mau kembali berlari, tangannya dipegang oleh orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Akashi?" Tanyanya memastikan apakah orang yang ia panggil tadi benar atau tidak.

Akashi melihat ke arah pemuda yang ia tabrak. Pemuda itu memakai seragam Jounin seperti kebanyakan Jounin lainnya, ia berambut kuning dan bermata biru langit. "Na-Naruto jii-san?" Tanyanya yang juga ingin memastikan apakah orang yang dipanggilnya benar atau tidak.

"Ahahaha, jangan panggil aku dengan jii-san, _dattebayo_! Aku merasa seperti kakek-kakek berumur 50 tahun! Panggil Naruto-san saja, _dattebayo_!" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu. Ia sudah menganggap Akashi sebagai anaknya sendiri karena ia dan istrinya, Hinata, masih belum mempunyai anak. "Kau mau kemana Akashi? Akademi?" Tanyanya dan disambut oleh anggukan kecil. Akashi juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai ayahnya sendiri, karena Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan urusan ANBU-nya, sementara Naruto yang juga ditawari menjadi ANBU langsung menolaknya dengan alasan karena ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata-channya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan ANBU. Ia juga ditawari menjadi Hokage, tetapi ia tidak enak pada Tsunade yang masih semangat menjadi Hokage. Jadilah, ia menjadi Jounin elit seperti Kakashi, (mantan) senseinya.

"Dah Naruto-san!" Akashi tersenyum tipis dan ingin segera meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kamu mau ke Akademi? Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Mau bareng?" Ajak Naruto dan tentunya disambut oleh anggukan semangat dari Akashi.

"Aku panggil Naruto-san, dengan Naruto-ojii-san saja, yah? Memanggil dengan Naruto-san terdengar tidak sopan." Ucap Akashi.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, 'Dia mewarisi sifat sopannya Sakura-chan.' Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!" Narutopun menurunkan Akashi dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Akademi.

Akashi menatap bahagia orang yang sudah ia anggap ayah itu. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto selalu memberi kasih sayang seorang ayah pada Akashi, ia seperti merasa mempunyai dua orang ayah, Sasuke dan Naruto. Istri Naruto, Hinata juga telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya karena kadang Sakura meminta tolong untuk menjaganya ketika ia lembur di rumah sakit atau misi mendadak dari Hokage. Tentu, dari semua anggota Konoha 12, hanya Hinata dan Tenten yang berhenti menjadi Shinobi dan sibuk menjalani tugas sebagai ibu rumah tangga, jadilah Sakura sering meminta tolong kepada Hinata untuk menjaga Akashi karena Hinata pernah bercerita bahwa ia ingin cepat-cepat punya anak, jadilah Sakura memakai alasan itu untuk menitipkan Akashi pada Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Akademi, Naruto selalu bercerita tentang persahabatannya dengan orang tua Akashi, Sasuke dan Sakura, dan menceritakan kehebatannya saat perang dunia Shinobi ke-4.

"Kau tahu Akashi? Waktu itu Obito menyerangku dengan jurus terakhirnya yang sangat dahsyat, tetapi dengan hebat aku bisa menghindari jurusnya dan langsung menghajar Obito dengan jurus Rasenganku dan BLAM! Obito kalah!" Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang membuat ia dianggap sebagai pahlawan dunia Shinobi seperti ini. Ia membangga-banggakan dirinya. Narsis, eh?

"Uwah! Oji-san hebat! Aku ingin seperti Naruto-oji-san!" Ucap Akashi bersemangat. Naruto tersenyum. Ia tahu anak ini sangat suka mendengar tentang kisah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

"Tentu saja kau akan hebat sepertiku nanti!" Naruto mengusap kepala Keita. "Tetapi jangan harap kau bisa melampaui kekuatanku!" Lanjut Naruto sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

Akashi cemberut. "Enak saja! Aku akan melampaui Naruto-oji-san dan lalu aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa!" Ucap Akashi. Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Ohya! Ajari aku jurus Rasengan dong, Naruto-oji-san!" Ucap Akashi sambil memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Hm.. Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirkan aku ramen, _dattebayo_!" Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. Akashi kembali cemberut. Naruto semakin tertawa geli melihat Akashi yang cemberut itu. Sangat lucu. "Haha.. Iya iya, Oji-san bercanda. Nanti akan Oji-san ajarkan saat kamu sudah agak lebih besar!" Ucap Naruto lagi. Senyumanpun berkembang di bibir Akashi. "Ohya, bibi Hinata sedang hamil lho! Sudah 9 bulan dan berarti sebentar lagi bayinya akan lahir! Katanya anaknya perempuan. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga dan menjadi teman baiknya nanti!" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ohya? Uwah! Selamat Naruto-oji-san! Dan, ya! Aku akan menjaganya!" Jawab Akashi dengan semangat.

"Hm.. Aku masih bingung memberinya nama apa.. Kau ingin memberi nama apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan posisi berpikir pada Akashi.

Akashi membulatkan matanya, kaget. "E-eh? Aku yang menentukan nama? A-apa tidak apa-apa? Itukan anak Naruto-oji-san, bukan anakku.." Ucap Akashi dengan canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo beri dia nama yang bagus!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya ke Keita.

"Hm.. Kalo menurutku sih, Aoi. Itu nama yang bagus dan artinya biru. Biru menandakan keindahan, dia pasti akan sangat cantik!" Ujar Keita semangat.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Hm.. Aoi.. Aoi Uzumaki. Uwah! Aku sangat suka namanya, _dattebayo_!" Seru Naruto semangat. Akashi ikut tersenyum. "Dengan begitu kau otomatis menjadi kakaknya karena kau telah memberinya nama!"

Akashi tersenyum semangat. "Aku akan bangga karena bisa menjadi kakak!" Ujarnya semangat. Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kini telah berada di depan gerbang Akademi. Naruto dan Akashi sama-sama masuk, pertama, mereka berjalan ke arah kelas Akashi dulu. Naruto mengantar Akashi sampai depan kelasnya. Akashi memberi ucapan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan terimakasih, lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya sementara Naruto pergi ke ruangan lain.

Suasana kelas tengah ramai. Akashi berjalan menuju ke arah bangkunya. Ia duduk satu meja dengan sahabatnya, Shikaru Nara, anak dari Shikamaru Nara dan Temari Nara. Ia sebenarnya lebih tua satu tahun daripada Akashi, tetapi mereka tetap bisa menjadi sahabat.

"Yo, Ohayou Shikaru." Sapa Akashi malas. Ia tahu pemuda ini akan menjawabnya sambil menguap malas. Tetapi Akashi masih bingung, Shikaru ini pemalas tetapi nilai essaynya selalu bagus..

"Hoam.. Yo, Ohayou Akashi." Jawabnya dengan malas sambil menguap. Kau tepat sekali, Akashi.

Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, wali kelas mereka, Yamanaka Ino masuk. "Ohayou minna-san!" Sapa Ino pada anak-anaknya itu.

"Ohayou!" Jawab anak-anak semangat.

"Kali ini aku akan membagikan pembagian kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi 3 orang Genin dan satu orang Jounin pembimbing. Aku akan membacakannya. Mulai dari tim satu," Ino mulai membacakan anggota tim 1 sampai tim 6. "Tim 7, Uchiha Akashi, Hatake Ryuu, dan Shitara Misaki. Dengan Jounin pembimbing Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Ino.

Akashi agak kaget ketika mengetahui Jounin pembimbingnya adalah Naruto. 'Pantas saja Naruto-ojii-san kesini juga. Huh.' Akashi mendengus. Sementara kedua rekannya, Misaki nampak memandang mereka dengan semangat, sementara Ryuu, putra pertama dari Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Yugao, hanya menatap Akashi dan Misaki dengan biasa-biasa saja.

'Setim dengan Akashi-kun dan Ryuu-kun. Tak apalah.' Batin Misaki.

"Tim 8, Aburame Kazuki, Hyuuga Katashi, dan Inuzuka Izumi dengan Jounin pembimbing Rock Lee." Ucap Ino yang tengah membacakan anggota Tim 8 di kertas. 'Aku harap Lee tidak mengajari mereka berlebihan dan semoga mereka tidak tertular virus masa muda Lee. Cukup Lee dan Guru Guy saja yang seperti itu di Konoha.' Batin Ino dengan muka pucat. "Tim 9, Akimichi Chousa, Nara Shikaru dan Yamanaka Inomi dengan Jounin pembimbing Sai." Lanjut Ino. 'Aku harap Sai tidak terlalu polos di hari pertama..' Batin Ino. "Jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Silakan menunggu dan jangan ribut yaa.." Inopun keluar kelas, dan kelaspun langsung ribut mengenai tim mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, pintu kelas dibuka, dan terlihatlah pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru laut. "Tim 7?" Ucapnya sambil memandang sekeliling. Ryuu, Akashi, dan Misaki mengangkat tangan mereka. "Aku tunggu di atap akademi, _dattebayo_!" Ucapnya dan membuat para murid sweatdrop. Narutopun menutup pintu kelas. Lalu, Akashi, Ryuu dan Misaki keluar kelas dan berjalan ke arah atap.

Setelah di atap, mereka melihat Naruto duduk menunggu kehadiran mereka sambil menikmayi semilir angin sejuk Konoha. AKashi, Ryuu dan Misaki duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"Untuk hari pertama, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Yah.. walaupun aku sudah kenal kalian semua sih.." Ucap Naruto. Ya memang, Naruto sering mengajak Ryuu bermain dan berlatih karena Kakashi dan Yugao sibuk dengan misi mereka, dan Naruto sering berkunjung ke rumah Misaki karena ia tinggal sendiri dan yatim piatu dari kecil, sama sepertinya. Karena itu ia ingin memberi kasih sayang seorang ayah padanya. "Kalian sebut nama kalian, apa yang kalian sukai dan apa yang kalian tidak sukai, dan kemudian cita-cita klian." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalan dimulai dari Ryuu-kun, Misaki-chan, dan Akashi-kun. Silahkan dimulai, Ryuu-kun."

Pemuda berambut silver berantakan seperti Kakashi waktu kecil dan tentunya ia tidak menggunakan masker berdiri, "Namaku Ryuu Hatake. Hal yang kusukai adalah membaca buku dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggalkanku hanya untuk misi. Cita-citaku menjadi shinobi hebat seperti ayahku." Ucap Ryuu dengan nada malas.

'Aku harap hobi membacanya itu tidak seperti Kakashi-sensei...' Batin Naruto sweatdrop. "Lalu kau, Misaki-chan."

"Namaku Misaki Shitara. Hal yang kusukai adalah bermain bersama Naruto-nii-san dan melihat bunga dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah ketika aku sendirian di rumah. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage!" Ucap gadis berambut kuning pucat yang dikuncir satu itu. Matanya berwarna ungu yang membuat dirinya semakin cantik.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Misaki. 'Misaki-chan, kau akan menjadi kuat suatu saat nanti. Aku percaya itu.' Batin Naruto. "Dan terakhir kau, Akashi-kun."

"Namaku Akashi Uchiha. Hal yang kusuka adalah ketika aku berlatih bersama Tou-san dan bermain bersama Naruto-oji-san, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah ketika aku sendirian di rumah juga. Lalu cita-citaku, aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang diakui penduduk desa!" ucap pemuda berambut emo seperti Sasuke itu dengan semangat.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Akashi. 'Dia mirip sepertiku. Kau akan bisa menjadi Hokage dan akan kubutikan bahwa kau bisa!' batin Naruto. "Baiklah! Sampai disini dulu! Besok kalian harus ke Training Ground Seven untuk memulai ujian Genin yang sebenarnya!" Ucap Naruto sementara ketiga muridnya itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Ujian genin yang sebenarnya?!" Ucap mereka bertiga kaget.

"Ya! Aku akan memberi kalian tes, jika kalian bisa melewatinya, kalian akan lulus. Kalau tidak, kalian akan kembali ke Akademi!" Seru Naruto semangat tanpa merasa kasihan pada tiga muridnya ini. Naruto menyeringai, 'Aku akan menggunakan trik Kakashi-sensei.' Batinnya sambil menyeringai "Kalian harus datang pukul delapan pagi. Tidak boleh telat dan tidak boleh sarapan kalau kalian tidak mau memuntahkan sarapan itu." Ucap Naruto semangat. Sementara itu ketiga muridnya itu meneguk ludahnya. "Sampai jumpa, Akashi, Ryuu, Misaki!" Lanjut Naruto dan langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin ke kantor Hokage untuk memberi laporan tim yang baru dibuatnya itu.

Sementara itu, mereka bertiga kini berjalan bareng ke arah rumah mereka yang kebetulan sama. Apartemen keluarga Hatake berada tepat di samping kiri apartemen kecil yang ditempati Misaki dan tak jauh dari sana juga ada rumah Akashi. Jadi, mereka berjalan bersama ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hm, Ryuu, Katanya Naruto-sensei, senseinya dulu adalah ayahmu lhoo." Ucap Akashi mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"..." pria bermata hitam yang sedang membaca novel fantasi kesukaannya itu hanya diam.

"Katanya ayahmu juga yang menjadi sensei ayahku.." Ucap Akashi sambil mendengus sebal ke bocah di sampingnya itu.

"..." Ryuu hanya diam lagi. Akashi semakin mendengus sebal.

"Jadi, Ryuu, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Akashi.

Ryuu mengalihkan wajahnya ke Akashi, "Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah inosen.

Akashi naik darah, ia menjitak kepala Ryuu dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Akashi dan kemudian memandang ke arah Misaki dengan pandangan aku-salah-apa? Misaki hanya tertawa pelan melihat Akashi dan Ryuu.

Merekapun sampai di tempat dimana mereka harus berpisah. Akashi melambaikan tangannya pada kedua rekan satu timnya, "Sampaikan salamku pada orang tua kalian." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk, dan kini Keita berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sementara itu di Tim 8. Mereka kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah, terlihat Rock Lee sedang menunggu mereka dengan senyum masa mudanya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah murid-muridnya. "Silahkan duduk!" Serunya semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berjanji pada Guy-sensei bahwa ia akan melahirkan semangat masa muda dari bibit-bibit baru Konoha. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan pergi ke rumah Guru Guy dan akan menangis terharu karena ia berhasil mempunyai murid-murid.

Sementara ketiga orang itu.. tidak, lebih tepatnya satu orang karena dua orang lainnya berhasil menjaga imagenya, memandang kaget gurunya. Tampilan freak, alis tebal dan pakaian aneh. Katashi, memang sudah tidak aneh dengan orang itu. Dia adalah Paman Lee, orang yang sering mengajaknya berlatih dan sering mengunjungi rumahnya. Sementara Kazuki, anak dari Shino Aburame dan seorang Kunoichi di Konoha memang familiar dengan orang itu. Orang itu sering menjalankan misi berama ayahnya, kadang juga berkunjung ke rumahnya dan dari obrolan yang ia dengar, mereka sering mengobrol tentang keindahan masa muda mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya obrolan masa muda itu didominasi oleh Lee sementara Shino hanya mendengarkan dan kadang memberinya respon.

"Namaku Rock Lee dan aku akan menjadi sensei kalian! Semangat masa muda kalian akan kulatih!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Sementara ketiga orang itu sweatdrop. "Hari ini perkenalan dulu. Kalian sebutkan nama, hobi kalian dan terakhir cita-cita kalian!" Serunya lagi. "Dimulai dari yang pakai kacamata hitam." Lee menunjuk Kazuki.

Anak yang sangat mirip perawakanya dengan Shino berdiri, "Namaku Aburame Kazuki. Hobiku meneliti serangga dan cita-citaku? Hm, belum terpikirkan." Ucapnya datar.

Sementara Lee memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, 'Sama sekali tidak mempunyai semangat masa muda!' Batinnya. "Lalu kau Katashi." Kali ini Lee menunjuk Katashi.

Bocah yang terlihat seperti Neji waktu genin ini, ah, kecuali matanya. Matanya benar-benar mirip Tenten. Berwarna biru, dan ia juga mempunyai Byakugan walau matanya tidak berwarna putih atau lavender seperti Hyuuga lainnya. Ia berdiri, "Namaku Hyuuga Katashi. Hobiku berlatih dengan Tou-san dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang anak yang kuat yang bisa melindungi Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Ucapnya kalem.

Lee menatapnya dengan semangat. 'Walaupun ucapannya terdengar datar, tetapi tersirat semangat masa muda!' Batin Lee berapi-api. "Kemudian yang terakhir, satu-satunya wanita dalam grup ini!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Izumi yang sedang bemain bersama anjing kecilnya.

Perempuan berambut sebahu yang rambutnya terlihat berantakan itu berdiri, "Namaku Inuzuka Izumi! Walaupun aku perempuan, aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua! Hobiku adalah bermain bersama Shiroki," Ia mengelus anjing putih yang sekarang ada di kepalanya. "Dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage perempuan kedua setelah Tsunade-sama!" Serunya.

Lee semakin semangat karena melihat semangat dari Izumi. 'Inilah semangat masa muda yang kucari!' Batinnya. "Besok kalian harus berkumpul di Training Ground 8 untuk memulai ujian genin yang sebenarnya!" Seru Lee berapi-api.

Dan semua anggota Tim 8 frustasi dengan kabar yang baru didapat mereka.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan di Akademi, Shikaru tampak menguap bosan dan Chousa tampak memakai kripik yang ia pegang. Tak lupa denga Inomi yang merenggut kesal karena harus setim dengan mereka. Yah, Inomi, Chousa, dan Shikaru adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Pertama kali mereka bertiga bertemu ketika diajak oleh orang tua mereka, ah lebih tepatnya Ino yang mengajak Inomi, lalu Chouji yang mangajak Chousa dan Shikamaru yang mengajak Shikaru untuk Reuni Tim 10 sekaligus berkunjung ke makam Asuma-sensei dulu. Pertama kali Inomi melihat mereka berdua Inomi merenggut kesal karena mereka berdua tampak asyik mengobrol berdua. Kelihatannya mereka memang sudah kenal sebelum ini. Dan, dari sana mereka bertiga sering bertemu dan bermain bersama. Inomi juga sudah tahu kebiasaan kedua temannya ini. Chousa yang suka makan tetapi selalu setia kawan, dan Shikaru yang kelihatannya pemalas dan suka tidur padahal ia sangat pintar. Ia tidak berharap agar setim dengan mereka berdua karena akan mengganggu tapi.. Yah, takdir yang memutuskan. Bersabarlah ya, Inomi.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mengenakan pakaian Jounin yang sednang tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Maaf aku telat. Tadi ada beberapa urusan sedikit." Jelasnya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Namaku Sai. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucapnya. "Hari pertama dimulai dari perkenalan dulu. Kalian sebut nama kalian, tujuan kalian untuk menjadi Shinobi dan cita-cita kalian." Lanjutnya. "Dimulai dari Akimichi-san."

Chousa, lelaki yang sekilas terlihat sangat mirip dengan Chouji ini berdiri, tak lupa dengan kripik yang masih terpegang erat di pelukannya. "Namaku (krauk) Chousa Akimichi (krauk). Tujuanku menjadi shinobi untuk melindungi Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku. (krauk) lalu cita-citaku adalah membuat jutsu yang bisa menciptakan makanan (krauk)" Ucapnya polos. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu sweatdrop.

"Lalu selanjutnya kau Inomi-chan." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk buah hati kesayangannya bersama Ino.

"Namaku Inomi Yamanaka. Tujuanku menjadi Shinobi adalah untuk melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Lalu cita-citaku adalah menjadi shinobi hebat seperti Inoichi-jii-san!" Serunya semangat.

"Baiklah, lalu selanjutnya kau, Nara-san." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Shikaru.

"Namaku Shikaru Nara... Hoam... Tujuanku menjadi Shinobi? Hm... Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan yang tentu, hanya ingin membanggakan ayah dan ibuku dan kemudian menjadi shonobi kuat yang bisa melindungi mereka. Hoam.. Cita-citaku? Menjadi perancang strategi seperti ayahku." Ucapnya malas dan diselingi uapan dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, besok kalian datang ke Training Ground 9 untuk menjalani ujian Genin." Ucap Sai tanpa merasa bersalah.

Sementara anggota Tim 9 lainnya heran sekaligus frustasi.

Kembali pada Akashi, ia kini membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tadaima." Ucapnya dan kemudian membuka sendal ninjanya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Ayahnya? Pasti sibuk dengan urusan ANBU-nya. Ibunya? Pasti sibuk juga dengan urusan rumah sakit. Dan jadilah ia sendiri di rumahnya. Ayahnya tak tentu pulangnya, dan ibunya selalu pulang malam.

"Okaeri."

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu membuatnya kaget. Suara orang yang sangat ia kenal, ibunya. Iapun berjalan ke arah tempat asal suara itu dan mendapati ibunya tengah duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Ibu? Ibu tidak ke rumah sakit?" Tanyanya. Tumben sekali ibunya tidak ke rumah sakit.

"Hm, soalnya... Hm.. Sebenarnya ibu ingin membuat kejutan tapi, yah apa boleh buat, kamu akan punya adik, Akashi-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. 'Sasuke-kun memang sangat agresif..' Pikirnya dan membuat semburat merah di wajahnya muncul.

"Ohya? Wah! Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Akashi dengan semangat dan langsung menghampiri ibunya yang tengah mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang masih kurus karena kandungannya hanya baru seminggu.

"Hm.. Jelas ibu belum tahu..." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Apakah ibu sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya?" Tanya Akashi. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Hm, kalau laki-laki, aku ingin namanya Hayate atau Hikaru. Hm, Hikaru Uchiha.. Kalau perempuan aku ingin namanya Rin. Rin Uchiha! Aku akan menjadi kakak yang akan melindunginya!" Ucapnya semangat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat anaknya itu. "Iya iya Akashi-kun.. Namanya akan sesuai dengan permintaanmu." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ohya, Kaa-san, Tou-san mana?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari ayahnya itu.

"Tou-san sedang ada misi dan tidak akan ada di rumah selama sebulan." Ucap Sakura. Sementara Akashi hanya bilang 'Oh.'

"Ohya, Kaa-san, tadi kan pembagian tim, tebak aku mendapat siapa yang menjadi Jounin pembimbingku!" Ucap Akashi semangat.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang memang ingin tahu siapa Jounin yang akan membimbing anaknya itu. Ia dengar Rock Lee mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi guru pembimbing Jounin untuk melahirkan semangat masa muda baru yang diwarisi Guy-sensei. Ia berharap semoga Jounin pembimbing Keita bukan Lee.

"Naruto-oji-san!" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

Sakura tersenyum agak lega ketika mengetahui bahwa bukan Lee. Tapi Naruto, sahabatnya. Tapi... sahabatnya ini juga kadang suka memberi latihan agak ekstrim. Tanya saja Konohamaru. Murid Naruto paling jenius itu dipaksa Naruto untuk menguasai Rasen Shuriken dalam 1 bulan. Padahal, Rasen Shuriken itu jurus Tingkat S yang mungkin harus bertahun-tahun mempelajarinya. Dan, dari pengakuan Konohamaru yang kini rangkingnya juga Jounin, Naruto itu menyeramkan ketika melatih. Yah, Sakura berharap Naruto tidak memberikan porsi latihan berlebihan mengingat ia orang yang hampir mirip dengan Lee. Dikaruniai tenaga lebih hanya untuk sekedar latihan. Dan, Naruto dan Leepun juga kini telah menjadi rival abadi seperti sensei mereka, Kakashi dan Guy yang menjadi rival abadi. Terbukti saat Lee menantang Naruto lomba lari 2000 putaran dan akhirnya ia kalah, atau saat Naruto menantangnya lomba makan ramen dan tentunya dimenangi oleh Naruto. Ia mungkin akan tertawa geli jika nantinya Akashi akan menjadi rival abadi salah satu murid Lee.

"Dan Kaa-san, aku di tempatkan di Tim 7 bersama Misaki-chan dan Ryuu." Ucap Keita dengan semangat lagi.

"Misaki-chan? Anak perempuan yang tinggal di dekat sini itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iyap! Dia sangat cantik!" Ucap Akashi tanpa sadar. Sakura menyeringai melihat Akashi. Mungkin saja anaknya ini tengah mengalami gejala cinta, eh?

"Wah.. Tetapi kau masih terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta, Akashi-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Akashi terlonjak. Ia tidak sangka ia memuji rekan satu timnya itu. "Aku hanya memuji, Kaa-san! Aku tidak jatuh cinta!" Bantahnya. Sakura terkekeh.

"Yasudah, kau makan siang dulu ya. Setelah itu baru boleh keluar lagi. Akan Kaa-san siapkan makan siangnya." Ucap Sakura sambi berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Akashi mengikuti ibunya itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan. Setelah selesai makan, Akashi kembali keluar rumah. Biasanya jam segini ia latihan atau sekedar makan bersama Naruto di Ichiraku Ramen. Tapi, Naruto pasti sedang sibuk. Lalu biasanya jam segini juga ia ke rumah Shikaru untuk bermain. Tetapi ia tahu Shikaru pasti akan sibuk dengan tim barunya. Iapun berjalan tanpa arah.

Iapun ada di sebuah bukit tanpa disadarinya, dari puncak bukit itu, ia bisa melihat jelas pemandangan Konoha. Dan dia baru menyadari ada tempat dengan pemandangan sebagus ini. Iapun memutuskan untuk duduk sambil melihat pemandangan disana.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, ia agak kaget lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Iapun melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Pria bermasker dengan rambut silver yang kini memakai baju hitam yang menyambung dengan maskernya itu. Ia sangat menganlnya, dia adalah ayah rekan satu timnya dan sekaligus mantan sensei ayahnya. Kakashi Hatake.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu disini, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kakashi ramah dan langsung duduk di samping Akashi.

"E-eh? Kakashi-oji-san kenapa disini?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

"Aku memang sering kesini kok untuk menenangkan diri." Ucapnya santai. Dan iapun mengeluarkan buku favoritnya, _Icha Icha Tactics_. Ia sudah membaca buku itu ribuan kali, karena itu buku terakhir Jiraiya sebelum meninggal dan sudah pasti tidak ada lanjutannya.

"Oh..." Balas Akashi.

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya sebentar ke Akashi. Wajah Akashi terlihat bingung. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Ah tidak.. Kaa-san mengandung lagi," Ucapnya dan agak membuat Kakashi terkejut. "Aku mempunyai adik. Aku senang, sekaligus sedih. Kalau punya adik, jelas tugas Kaa-san akan bertambah berat. Aku ingin menjadi shinobi kuat dan membantu Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Tetapi.. Aku tak tahu caranya.." Ucapnya.

"Yah, kau harus menjadi kuat, bukan?" Jawab Kakashi enteng.

"Bagaimana caranya.. agar aku kuat?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, aku akan mengajarimu jurus baru. Bagaimana? Kau ingin?" Tawar Kakashi. Akashi mendongakan wajahnya ke Kakashi. Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Oji-san, aku satu tim dengan Ryuu loh." Ucap Akashi yang moodnya sudah membaik.

"Hm, ohya? Aku baru ingat tadi Ryuu bilang hari ini pembagian kelompok. Tak kusangka ia akan satu kelompok denganmu. Lalu, siapa Kunoichi di tim kalian?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Misaki-chan. Itu lho, Misaki Shitara. Oji-san tau kan?" Ucap Akashi.

Kakashi memasang tampang berpikir, "Oh dia.. Dia sering bermain bersama Ryuu-kun." Ucapnya. "Lalu, siapa Jounin pembimbingnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Jounin pembimbingnya Naruto-oji-san!" Ucap Akashi semangat.

"Hoo Naruto ya..." Jawab Kakashi. Nadanya tampak seperti.. Hm, tertarik?

"Memangnya kenapa, oji-san?" Tanya Akashi yang kebingungan melihat reaksi Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku adalah mantan senseinya, jadi aku tahu segala hal tentangnya. Dan... dia tidak berbakat menjadi seorang sensei." Ucap Kakashi yang membuat Akashi sweatdrop.

Merekapun mengobrol dengan ria di bukit itu, sampai Akashi sendiri melupakan kesedihannya, dan Kakashi sendiri juga melupakan kesedihannya karena sebenarnya ia ada di bukit ini karena istrinya, Yugao mengusirnya sementara karena Kakashi tadi pagi hampir menyuruh Ryuu membaca buku 18 tahun ke atasnya karena Ryuu penasaran buku apa yang sering dibaca ayahnya.

_Sementara itu di kediaman Hatake..._

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san dimana?" Tanya seorang bocah berambut silver yang sedang merebahkan badannya sambil membaca novel fantasi kepada ibu berambut ungunya yang asik membersihkan rumah. Nadanya terkesan tidak perduli.

"Tou-sanmu? Ia sedang pergi.." Jawabnya dengan evil smirk.

Sementara itu di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, pemuda berambut kuning bermata biru yang memakai seragam Jounin itu memakan habis ramennya. Iapun akhirnya selesai memakan ramennya di mangkok yang ke 5. Akhirnya ia memegang perutnya yang kelebihan makanan itu, selanjutnya ia membayar ramennya itu. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang memakai seragam Jounin seperti punyanya melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Shikamaru!" Serunya ketika melihat orang itu. Orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu mendongakan kepalanya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Oh kau Naruto." Balasnya. Iapun duduk di kursi yang ada di sana. Naruto yang berniat melangkah keluar, kini kembali duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Tumben kau kesini Shika. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Biasanya kalo Shikamaru kesini, pasti ia sedang dalam bingung.

"_Mendokusai... _Shikaru menyuruhku untuk membelikan ramen untuknya karena aku kalah bermain Shogi..." Ucapnya dengan nada malas sambil menguap. "Paman Teuchi, ramen misonya dua. Satu dibungkus dan satunya lagi tidak." Ucapnya pada Teuchi. Teuchi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat ramen.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar alasan Shikamaru itu hanya menahan tawanya. Masa sih Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya membuat strategi dan kemahirannya bermain Shogi, bisa kalah dari anaknya sendiri? Bahkan Asuma, mantan guru Shikamaru sendiri sempat mengaku bahwa ia tidak pernah menang melawan Shikamaru. Oh Shikaru, mana sifat Temari yang kau wariskan?

"PFFFT- Anak itu benar-benar sepertimu _dattebayo. _Ahahahaha!" Tawa Naruto yang membayangkan reaksi Shikamaru ketika kalah (lagi) dengan Shikaru. Ia sudah cukup mendengar dari Temari yang suka mengomel tentang kedua orang itu yang asyik bermain Shogi. Katanya Shikamaru sudah kalah 50 kali sementara Shikaru kalah 49 kali. Dan kini Shikamaru kalah lagi yang berarti Shikamaru sudah kalah 51 kali oleh anaknya sendiri. Ckckck, sepertinya sudah bakal ada generasi baru yang akan melampaui generasi lama..

Setelah itu, Teuchi menaruh mangkuk ramen yang dipesan Shikamaru di mejanya, Shikamaru membuka sumpit itu lalu melirik malas Naruto yang tertawa di sebelahnya. "Jangan tertawa," Ucapnya. "Walaupun anak itu lebih mencondong kepadaku sebenarnya ia sangat cerewet dan suka menyuruh orang. Seperti Temari." Lanjutnya dan kemudian melahap ramen di hadapannya.

"Ohya Shikamaru," Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Kau tahu Misaki Shitara?" Tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang masih melahap ramennya menatapnya sebentar, kemudian ia menelannya. "Ya. Anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sebatang kara itu kan?" Jawabnya dan kemudian kembali melahap ramennya.

"Ya. Dia terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendirian. Aku berpikir untuk mengadopsinya menjadi anakku dan Hinata. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru sedikit tersedak ramennya kemudian ia menelannya baik-baik. "Apa kau serius? Mengadopsi anak itu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula mengurus anak itu merepotkan. _Mendokusai..._" Ucapnya. Sontak Naruto sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"Yah lagipula Hinata-chan juga sayang pada dirinya. Dia juga berambut pirang! Sama sepertiku! Dan mata ungunya itu mirip mata lavendernya Hinata-chan! Jadi tidak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula kalau marganya diganti jadi Uzumaki akan menjadi keren. Misaki Uzumaki.. Uzumaki Misaki! Uwah! Aku tidak sabar untuk menyambutnya _dattebayo_!" Seru Naruto semangat. Shikamaru hanya memandang malas sahabatnya itu.

"Yah yah.. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungnya," Ucap Shikamaru sambil melahap ramennya lagi, kemudian menelannya. "Lalu, anak kandungmu sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah sudah masuk dalam usia 9 bulan? Kau sudah menentukan namanya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Namanya Aoi. Aoi Uzumaki. Itu nama usulan dari Akashi!" Serunya semangat. "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak pandai membuat nama. Ehehehe... Aku awalnya berniat menamakannya 'Rameni' karena kecintaanku pada ramen. Karena hal itu aku harus tidur di sofa selama 3 hari karena mengusulkan nama yang tidak jelas untuk Aoi-chan.." Lanjutnya yang entah kenapa menjadi sebuah curhatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu anaknya Neji dan Tenten, Hyuuga Katashi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sering berlatih dengannya. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto balik. Ia memang sering berlatih dengan Katashi ketika Neji sibuk dengan urusan ANBU-nya dan memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi babysitter sekaligus gurunya.

"Yah, dia sangat berbakat. Dia tergabung di Tim 8 bersama anaknya Shino dan Kiba. Kazuki dan Izumi. Dan parahnya lagi... Guru pembimbing mereka adalah Lee..." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada miris.

"Wahahaha! Ohya? Alis tebal akan jadi Guru pembimbing 3 anak yang bisa dibilang kalem itu?! Ahahaha! Aku bertaruh Neji akan meng_kaiten_ Lee kalau sampai menyuruh anaknya untuk memakai baju Hijau ketat itu. Ahahaha!" Naruto terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak? Semuanya pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Aburame Kazuki atau Hyuuga Katashi, dua orang yang terkenal akan kekaleman dan kecoolannya itu akan memakai baju hijau ketat khas Lee dan mereka akan mengacungkan jempol sambil memamerkan gigi putih mereka.

"Pfft. Yah, aku berharap Lee tidak akan memaksa mereka memakai baju nista itu. Dan porsi latihan Lee bisa terbilang cukup berat..." Ucap Shikamaru sambil agak menahan tawanya. Ramennya kini telah habis dan ia hanya mengobrol senang dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Haah, kau tahu? Ino-Shika-Chou generasi selanjutnya akan dibimbing oleh Sai. Kau tahu sendiri kan Sai seperti apa..." Lanjutnya sambil memikirkan nasib anaknya jika dibimbing oleh Sai..

Tawa Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti. "Ohya! Aku lupa! Aku harus melaporkan Tim 7 yang baru pada Tsunade-baa-chan! Jika telat dia bisa memukulku sampai ke Ame!" Seru Naruto. "Sudah dulu ya Shika! Aku duluan!"

Shikamaru hanya memandang kepergian Naruto itu sambil tersenyum simpul. 'Kau masih saja tidak berubah, Naruto. Kau memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk merubah mood atau bahkan sifat seseorang...' Batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

_**To Be Contiued...**_

Ahahaha! Ngaco ya? Kepikiran ngebuat fict ini ketika lagi sedang seriud di fict ku satu lagi~ Aku bingung mau lanjutin apa enggak, ya? Dan, fict ini gabakal update cepet karena aku sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk fic ku yang satu lagi.. Lalu, lowongan OC? Ah ya, ada! Aku menawarkan lowongan OC untuk jadi anaknya Karin dan Suigetsu yang nantinya akan pindah ke Konoha, adik dari Ryuu Hatake alias anak kedua dari Kakashi dan Yugao yang berumur 3 tahun (sebutkan gendernya, sifatnya dan perawakannya. Harus ga beda jauh sama Kakashi dan Yugao mengingat ia adalah anaknya kan?) udah dua itu aja. Namanya yang bagus ya. Nama yang paling bagus dan paling sreg di cerita ini akan kumasukan~ Ohya, satu lagi, cerita ini lebih mengarah ke Tim 7~ Segitu dulu deh. Jaa ne~ Review ya?


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuu Hatake & Team 7 Test!

**Konoha 12 Next Generation!**

.

**Chapter 2: **Ryuu Hatake New Look and Team 7 Bell Test!

.

Matahari terbangun di timur bumi. Burung-burung mulai berkicauan. Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke kamar seorang pemuda bermarga Hatake. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menahan kantuk. Ia kemudian mengusap-ngusap matanya dan meregangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah jam weker di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. 'Jam 7 tepat. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk membaca novel. Novelnya sudah masuk bagian ending. Sayangnya aku harus menjalani tes bersama Naruto-sensei dulu. Hah...' Batinnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan tiba-tiba..

Tok Tok

Pintunya terketuk. Ia tidak perduli siapa yang akan datang, "Masuk." Ucapnya dan seseorang dengan perawakan yang hampir mirip seperti dirinya masuk. "Ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanyanya.

Kakashi, Ayah dari Ryuu itu menatap anaknya sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Aku harus mengajarimu suatu hal karena kulihat kau selalu bermasalah ketika berhadapan dengan fansgirlmu itu." Ucap Kakashi. Ia memang tahu kalau Ryuu mempunyai banyak fansgirl di Akademi. Sama seperti Kakashi dulu. Ia juga menangani fansgirlnya dengan malas.

"Mengajari apa? Jurus baru untuk menghilang dari kejaran kumpulan monster bernama fansgirl?" Ucap Ryuu malas.

"Lebih baik daripada itu." Balas Kakashi dengan senyuman misterius di balik maskernya. Ia kemudian memberi Ryuu sebuah kotak. Dan kemudian membukanya, "Ini!" Seru Kakashi.

Iapun kemudian memandang yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah baju yang pada bagian kepalanya langsung tersambung sebuah masker seperti ayahnya. Ia melihat pakaian itu dengan mata melebar, "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ini! Kadang aku juga ingin memakai masker seperti Tou-san." Serunya semangat dan langsung mengambil baju hitam yang diberikan ayahnya. Bajunya seperti yang dipunyai Kakashi ketika ia masih seumuran dengan Ryuu. "Hah, beginilah nasib orang tampan. Harus menutupi wajahnya daripada dikejar fansgirl." Ucap Ryuu narsis.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum, 'Sayang sekali sudah banyak yang mengetahui wajahnya. Huh, Yugao, sudah kubilang dia akan suka pakai masker.' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum. Yah memang, saat Ryuu masih berumur 4 tahun, Kakashi dan Yugao terlibat perdebatan apakah Ryuu harus mengenakan masker seperti ayahnya? Yugao tentu tidak setuju karena ia khawatir dengan pernapasan Ryuu yang terhalangi oleh masker. Kakashi memberi alasan yang tidak logis, ia bilang Ryuu akan terlalu tampan untuk para perempuan dan jika pakai masker, Ryuu akan terlihat sepertinya. Karena alasan tidak logis itulah Kakashi tidur di sofa selama 3 hari.

Kakashi kemudian melangkah pergi ketika Ryuu masuk kamar mandi. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada istrinya sekaligus Akira, putri pertamanya. Yah, Akira sebenarnya bukan anak kandung dari Yugao dan Kakashi, ia dan Yugao mengadopsi Akira karena orang tua Akira meninggal keduanya ketika Akira masih bayi dan terlebih lagi, perawakan Akira sangat mirip dengan Yugao. Berambut ungu dan berwajah cantik walaupun masih bayi. Akira juga sudah tahu kalau ia bukan anak kandung dari kedua orang tuanya, tetapi orang tuanya tetap memberi kasih sayang yang sama seperti Ryuu yang notabene anak kandung. Ryuu juga sudah menganggap Akira kakak kandungnya karena Akira lebih tua dua tahun dari Ryuu. Ryuu 8 tahun, dan Akira 10 tahun.

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar putrinya yang berada di sebelah kamar Ryuu. Ia mengetuk pintunya, "Akira?" Ucapnya. Dan kemudian kamarnya dibuka. Dan terlihatlah sesosok gadis cantik berambut ungu dan mempunyai mata ungu kehitaman, rambutnya dikuncir kuda. "Wah, kau sudah mandi? Cepat sekali. Padahal baru jam 7." Ucap Kakashi.

Akira hanya memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan malas. "Aku bukan Tou-san ataupun Ryuu yang suka terlambat." Ucapnya dengan malas dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya lagi untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya.

'Ahahaha, dia semakin mirip Yugao.' Pikir Kakashi sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia kemudian memasuki kamar putrinya itu. Dindingnya berwarna ungu disertai kasur berukuran _queen size. _Ada kamar mandi pribadi seperti yang ada di kamar Ryuu, dan ada meja rias beserta kaca untuk berdandan. Padahal Akira tidak terlalu suka berdandan, itu hanya digunakan ketika ia harus berdandan ketika pergi ke acara formal. Dan tentunya... dandanannya harus dibantu oleh Yugao karena Akira sendiri tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal berdandan. Ia masih ingat ketika Akira pertama kali berdandan. Lipstik blepotan, _eyeshadow _yang berantakan dan blush on yang berlebihan. Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tou-san ngapain disana? Ingin mengintipku ganti baju?" Tanyanya malas.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum canggung. Yah karena buku nista Jiraiya itulah ketika ia memandang Akira, ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Akira ketika ia tidak memakai sehelai kain sama sekali. Kalau Yugao, tentu ia pernah melihatnya saat sedang membuat Ryuu...

Dan iapun menutup pintu kamar Akira. Sebelum ia berbalik, kepalanya sudah dipukul. "Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika Akira-chan mengatakan perkataan tadi?" Tanya Yugao, orang yang memukul kepala Kakashi tadi sambil memberi deathglare pada Kakashi. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin putri satu-satunya itu menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, apalagi kalau pelakunya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Kakashi memerah sedikit di balik maskernya. Ia tak menyangka istri tercintanya itu bisa menebak tepat apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. "Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Akira? Lagipula, kau lebih cantik daripada Akira dan wanita manapun di dunia ini." Ucap Kakashi sekaligus menggoda Yugao dengan nada.. datar. Walaupun menggoda istrinya, nadanya juga selalu datar. Dan ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan image coolnya itu ketika sedang berdua saja dengan Yugao di kamar mereka. Mereka sering bercanda di kamar mereka. Dan, Yugao juga membuat aturan untuk Kakashi bahwa ia harus melepaskan maskernya kalau ia ingin tidur di kamar. Yah, padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Yugao saja agar bisa terus melihat wajah tampan Kakashi..

Sontak, karena godaan Kakashi tadi wajah Yugao memerah. "Mesum." Gumam Yugao pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kakashi. Kakashi terkekeh pelan dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke ruang makan bersama Yugao. Yugao memasak sarapan.

Akira tiba di ruang makan kemudian mengambil kursi di samping Tou-sannya. Meja makan di apartemen Hatake hanya meja makan kecil dengan 4 bangku. Dua bangku di kiri dan dua bangku di kanan. Ia memandang sekeliling, "Ryuu mana?" Tanyanya.

Kakashi tersenyum misterius. "Dia sedang sibuk mencoba penampilan barunya." Ucap Kakashi. Akira mengernyitkan alisnya.

Yugao mendeathglare Kakashi. "Kakashi, jangan bilang kau..."

"Ohayou." Sebelum Yugao menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara datar laki-laki yang sangat mereka kenal menyapa telinga mereka. Yugao dan Akira menatap Ryuu dengan pandanga aneh sementara Kakashi tersenyum. Anak itu kini memakai baju hitam yang menyambung ke maskernya seperti ayahnya, ia juga memakai _hitai-ate _Konohagakure di dahinya. Rambut silvernya itu juga menciut ke atas melawan gravitasi.

Yugao mendeathglare Kakashi sementara Akira hanya sweatdrop melihat penampilan baru Ryuu. Yah, bisa dibilang kecewa. Padahal Akira itu bisa dibilang, ehem, salah satu fansgirl Ryuu. "Kakashi.. Kenapa kau membuat Ryuu memakai masker?!" Tanyanya sambil memandang tajam.

Ryuu hanya memandang ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan bingung dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Ahahaha, dia bermasalah dengan fansgilrnya. Jadi, yah lebih baik dia pakai masker kan daripada dikejar mulu?" Ucap Kakashi polos.

"Haah.. Ryuu-kun, kau lebih tampa tanpa menggunakan masker." Ucap Akira kecewa.

Ryuu mengambil novel fantasinya dan kemudian membacanya. Tak peduli atau mungkin tak sadar Yugao dan Akira memandangnya tak terima dengan penampilan barunya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku tak boleh sarapan sama Naruto-sensei kalau aku tak mau memuntahkan sarapanku." Ucap Ryuu yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada novelnya.

Kakashi menyeringai. 'Naruto, percuma kau menggunakan trikku sendiri pada anakku.' Batinnya. "Tenanglah Ryuu, lagipula itu hanya trik Naruto. Dia ingin membuat kalia kelaparan. Yah, lagipula itu cara yang sama yang Tou-san pakai ketika mengetes Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura ketika mereka menjadi Gennin." Ucapnya.

Ryuu mengabaikannya. Kadang Kakashi sebal juga sama tingkah Ryuu yang terlalu cool. Padahal itu sendiri sifat turunan darinya.

"Ne, Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku dan Akira-nee-chan berdiskusi tentang sesuatu tadi malam." Ucap Ryuu.

"Ryuu!" Sela Akira dengan wajah memerah. Sementara Ryuu memandangnya dengan bingung dan kedua orangtuanya memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang mulai penasaran.

"Kami ingin mempunyai adik. Boleh?" Tawar Ryuu polos dan membuat wajah Kakashi dan Yugao memerah. Sementara Akira memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"I-itu..." Kakashi bingung ingin menjawab apa. Begitupun dengan Yugao. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ayolah, rumah ini akan ramai kalau ada satu orang penghuni lagi.." Ucap Ryuu dengan nada datar. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada novelnya.

"Ryuu... Apa kau membaca novel ayahmu lagi?" Tanya Yugao dengan nada tajam. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"E-eh... Ehehehe.." Ryuu gelagapan. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ryuu Hatake!" Seru Yugao marah. Kemudian Ryuu langsung lari dari mejanya dan bergegas keluar ke Training Ground 7.

Sementara itu masih di Apartemen Hatake, Akira yang melihat ibunya sedang badmood itu hanya diam. Sementara ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Kakashi mencintai keluarga ini.

Akira kemudian menyelesaikan sarapannya, "Kaa-san, Sarapannya Ryuu aku masukan e tampat bekal saja ya. Nanti aku berikan ke Ryuu. Lalu selanjutnya aku akan bertemu dengan timku. Aku pamit dulu ya, Kaa-san Tou-san." Ucap Akira. Yugao hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Saran Kakashi. Dan Akira kini telah keluar apartemen Hatake dan tentunya hanya tersisa Yugao dan Kakashi di apartemen itu.

"Jadi?" Ucap Kakashi mencoba memulai pembicaraan kepada Yugao yang kini telah duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Jadi apanya?" Tanya Yugao malas.

"Kita akan menuruti permintaan Ryuu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada inosen. Sementara Yugao sudah mulai memerah.

"Mesum." Ucap Yugao sambil mencoba menutupi wajah merahnya. Kakashi terkekeh.

"Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang mumpung tidak ada orang di rumah. Atau nanti malam saja?" Goda Kakashi lagi.

Wajah Yugao semakin memerah. "N—na-nanti malam!" Ucap Yugao terbata-bata. Kakashi terkekeh melihatnya.

Sementara itu Ryuu kini tengah berada di kerumunan penduduk desa yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Matanya masih tertuju pada novel yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia masukan ke saku. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Ryuu selalu dapat menghindari tabrakan dengan penduduk walau matanya tertuju pada buku.

Ia sebenarnya bukan pergi ke Training Ground 7 walau sepertinya ia sudah telat 30 menit. Ia kini sedang menuju ke arah toko buku favoritnya. Dan, kini toko buku itu ada di depannya. Ia kemudian memasuki toko itu.

Terdengar suara penjaga toko buku yang menyapa namanya. Ryuu hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia kini sedang mencari lanjutan dari novel kesukaannya.

"Belum terbit. Mungkin minggu depan." Ucap salah satu pegawai toko buku yang sudah hafal kalau Ryuu pasti akan mencari seri baru dari novel favoritnya. Ryuu kecewa, tetapi tidak terlalu kecewa. Ia kemudian mengelilingi rak buku novel fantasi dan mencoba mencari bacaan barunya.

Dan, matanya tetuju pada salah satu novel bersampul seseorang dengan Yukata Ninja berwarna merah sedang beradu pedang dengan salah satu orang yang memakai Yukata Ninja berwarna biru. Ia memutuskan membeli buku itu dan kemudian menyimpannya di kantung senjatanya untuk dibacanya nanti.

Tak terasa, ia sudah 30 menit di toko buku itu dan artinya ia sudah terlambat satu jam. Dan, ia masih santai berjalan sambil membaca novel fantasinya yang hampir habis.

Dan, ia kini sudah berada di Training Ground 7. Terlihat Senseinya yang sepertinya sedang menghitung rumput. Lalu Akashi yang sepertinya sedang tertidur sambil duduk menyender pada salah satu batang pohon. Lalu Misaki yang sedang duduk di sebelah Akashi.

Ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celananya dan melambai pada mereka. "Yo." Sapanya.

Naruto kaget. Misaki tampak mengernitkan alisnya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Uwah! Aku tidak sangka do'aku kemarin malam tentang Kakashi-sensei yang menjadi kecil akan terkabul! Uwah, Kami-sama! Mohon kembalikan Kakashi-sensei seperti semula!" Teriak Naruto frustasi. Misaki hanya tertawa pelan melihat Naruto dan Ryuu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sementara itu Akashi yang terbangun karena teriakan Naruto memandnag ke arah Ryuu. Ia kemudian menujuk Ryuu. "Ha! Kau telat satu jam! Apa kau tak tahu aku datang kesini 2 jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan dan artinya aku menunggumu selama 3 jam! Dasar Ryuu temeee!" Seru Akashi yang terlihat seperti satu-setunya orang yang tidak bingung melihat penampilan baru Ryuu.

Sementara Naruto mengernitkan alisnya. 'Tidak ada luka vertikal di mata kirinya, dan ia tidak mempuyai sharingan..' "Ryuu?!" Serunya kaget.

"Yo. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi di jalan aku bertemu monster naga yang mencoba menyerang nenek tua. Sebagai shonobi yang baik, aku menolong nenek tua itu dan mengalahkan monster naga." Ucap Ryuu dan membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Kalau Kakashi memberi alasan tidak logis soal keterlambatannya, tetapi Ryuu memberi alasan yang lebh tidak logis soal keterlambatannya. Karena terlalu sering membaca novel fantasi, ia jadi memberikan alasan aneh yang berhubungan dengan dunia fantasi.

"Kau bohong teme! Apa kau tidak pernah bisa memberikan alasan yang lebih bagus?!" Seru Akashi yang masih kesal dengan keterlambatan Ryuu.

Ryuu kembali membaca bukunya. Ia menatap Akashi sebentar dengan tatapan datar. "Salah kau sendiri datang dua jam lebih awal, dobe." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu aku dobe?! Aku peringkat 10 di Akademi!" Seru Akashi. **(Note: Dobe = Deadlast atau bodoh karena mendapat peringkat terakhir.)**

Masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, Ryuu menjawab, "Peringkat 10 itu peringkat terakhir dari 10 peringkat." Jawabnya polos.

Akashi sweatdrop. 'Yaiyalah! Ya masa 10 itu peringkat terakhir dari 20 peringkat?!' Batinnya. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu dan.. apa itu di wajahmu? Kau semakin terlihat seperti Kakashi-ojii-san!" Serunya lagi.

Misaki hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Ryuu. Yah, bisa dibilang Misaki diam-diam punya perasaan pada Ryuu walaupun tidak terang-terangan menunjukannya seperti kebanyakan fansgirl Ryuu. "A, ano Ryuu-kun… Kenapa memakai masker? Padahal err… kau lebih tampan kalau tidak pakai masker." Ucapnya dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Nah. Karena itu." Jawab Ryuu masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel tercintanya.

"Karena itu?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Karena wajah yang kau bilang tampan itu, aku dikejar fansgirl. Dan kau pasti tahu selanjutnya." Jawab Ryuu lagi. Tim 7 minus Ryuu hanya bisa ber'oh' ria.

'Apa karena itu Kakashi-sensei memakai masker juga? Karena wajahnya tampan? Sial! Seperti apasih wajah sensei?! Selama aku hidup aku belum pernah meihat wajahnya sekalipun! _Hell, _Kalau dia masih tidak mau memberitahukan wajahnya padaku, aku akan memaksa Sasuke untuk memakaikan Tsukuyomi padanya atau kusuruh Shikamaru melepaskan maskernya dengan jurus bayangan, atau kalau perlu aku bisa minta bantuan Ibiki!' batin Naruto frustasi. "Hey Ryuu, apa kau pernah melihat wajah ayahmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto yang makin peasaran. Walaupun ia tahu pasti ia tidak pernah lihat karena ia pernah menanyakan hal yang sama pada kakaknya, Akira, dan dijawab tidak.

"Pernah." Jawab Ryuu membuat mata Naruto bersinar-sinar. Semuanya yang penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi, termasuk Akashi dan Misaki mulai mendengar percakapan baik-baik.

"E-eh?! Benarkah?! Seperti apa wajahnya?!" Tanya Naruto lagi yang semakin penasaran.

"Seperti apa wajahnya? Hm.. Memiliki dua mata, yang satu Sharingan, lalu mempunyai satu hidung dengan dua lubang hidung dan satu mulut berisi dua puluh gigi dan satu lidah?" Jawabnya polos.

"Lebih detil!" Seru Naruto yang semakin penasaran.

"Sensei hanya menanyakan seperti apa wajahnya bukan bentuk rupa wajahnya secara detil. _Shinobi must look underneath the underneath._" Ucap Ryuu dengan nada datar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan ujiannya dimulai? Aku harus membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan." Lanjutnya. Ketiga anggota timnya sweatdrop. Mereka tahu Ryuu sering memberikan alasan tidak jelas agar cepat pulang agar ia bisa membaca novel-novel tercintanya. Dan Naruto semakin penasaran.. Apakah Ryuu pernah membaca salah satu dari seri Icha-Icha buatan petapa genit?

"Hoy Ryuu, Apa kau pernah baca novel ayahmu? Buku yang berwarna oranye atau biru itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Pernah. Aku hanya membaca sedikit saat buku itu kebetulan jatuh dan membuka salah satu halamannya. Aku baca paragraf yang 'Hiroto mencumbu Ayame dengan ciuman hangatnya. Lama-lama semakin liar. Hiroto menindih Ayame dan kemudian—"

"Stop!" Seru Naruto yang wajahnya merah. Begitu juga dengan Misaki dan Akashi sementara wajah Ryuu hanya bingung.

"Ha? Baiklah. Aku agak bingung sebenarnya. Kenapa ketika si Hiroto mencium Ayame, kenapa ia langsung menindih wanita bernama Ayame? Itu kan membuatnya kesakitan." Ucap Ryuu polos. Sementara ketiga rekan satu timnya mendeathglare dirinya.

"Sudah-sudah! Mari kita jalankan Tes Ujian Gennin!" Seru Naruto.

Ryuu terpaksa memasukan novel tercintanya ke kantung senjatanya, dan kemudian melihat sensei tim 7nya dengan serius. Akashi juga melihatnya dengan serius, ia tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibunya kecewa. Misaki juga mulai serius.

Naruto merogoh Sakunya, mengambil dua bel. "Ada dua bel disini. Kalian harus merebut dua bel ini dariku. Dan, yang tidak mendapatkan belnya akan kembali ke Akademi dan tidak mendapat makan siang." Ucapnya. Sementara ketiga muridnya, tidak, lebih tepatnya kedua muridnya, Akashi dan Misaki terkejut. Sementara Ryuu memandangnya dengan tatapan stoic seperti biasa.

"Untung aku sudah diperingatkan oleh Kaa-san untuk sarapan.." Ucap Akashi bangga, Naruto hanya mendeathglare Akashi karena membuat rencananya gagal. Sementara Ryuu hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, ujian mulai!" Seru Naruto dan ketiga orang itu mengumpat.

Ryuu ada di balik pohon, memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan membaca novel sambil menyenderkan badannya ke pohon. Sementara Akashi ada di balik semak-semak mengintip pergerakan Naruto dan Misaki tampak ada di dahan pohon yang tertutupi beberapa daun.

Naruto hanya diam saja di lapangan itu sambil melihat keadaan. _'Ryuu berusaha menutupi hawa kehadirannya dan chakranya. Perfect. Sementara Misaki mencoba menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya, yah lumayan bagus. Lalu Akashi… yah, setidaknya tubuhnya tidak terlihat.' _Pikir Naruto.

Dari balik semak-semak, Akashi mulai menyerang Naruto dengan dua buah shuriken yang ia lemparkan. Naruto menghindar dengan baik, kemudian Akashi mencoba melesat ke arahnya dan memberikan pukulan dari tangan kanannya, Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan kanannya. Akashi berusaha berusaha menendang Naruto tetapi kakinya ditahan oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Mengambil kesempatan, Akashi berusaha memukul Naruto dengan tangan kiri, tetapi Naruto langsung melepaskan tangan kanan Akashi dan memakai tangan yang sama untuk memblok pukulan Akashi, disaat yang bersamaan Naruto menendang Akashi ke kiri sehingga membuat Akashi sedikit terlempar.

"Pelajaran shinobi pertama, Taijutsu. Kau cukup baik tetapi gaya Taijutsumu seperti asal-asalan. Cobalah minta saran dari ayahmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Akashi dengan malas.

Akashi menggeram kesal, ia langsung menerjang Naruto, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dibelakangnya sambil berjongkok. Naruto menyiapkan segel harimau. "Kau tahu, tertangkap musuh dari belakang adalah hal yang paling fatal." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya, **"Konoha Hidden Taijutsu: Ten Thousand Years of Pain!" **Serunya dan Akashi langsung terlempar bermeter-meter sambil memegang bokongnya yang kesakitan.

Misaki sweatdrop melihat tekhnik aneh senseinya. Sementara Ryuu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan cemburu. _'Itukan jutsu Tou-san. Aku saja belum bisa menguasainya.' _Pikir Ryuu.

Setelah itu, Misaki langsung melemparkan 5 buah shuriken ke arah Naruto yang masih memandang Akashi dengan tatapan puas. Tak disangka, Naruto langsung berubah menjadi batangan kau. _'Kawarimi._' Pikir Misaki. Dan kemudian, Naruto muncul di belakangnya sambil membuat handseal, **"Ninpou: Iya Eda Kataki no Jutsu!" **Serunya.

Dan sebelum Misaki dapat menghindar, Misaki merasakan tubuhnya seolah meleleh. "Kyaaa!" Setelah selesai dengan shocknya, iapun pingsan.

"Pelajaran kedua shinobi, Genjutsu. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.." Ucap naruto entah pada siapa. Iapun kembali berjalan lagi.

"Ryuu, rebut bel ini atau bukumu aku bakar dengan Katon. Atau ingin kubelah dengan Futon?" Desis Naruto malas. Ia tidak mengira salah satu muridnya akan menjadi orang yang sangat pemalas. Lebih pemalas dari ayahnya sendiri.

Ryuupun muncul dari balik pohon sambil menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memasukan bukunya ke dalam kantung kunainya. Ia kemudian me;esat ke arah Naruto dan kemudan mencoba menendangnya, Naruto berhasil memblok tendangan kaki kanan Ryuu. Ryuu memutar tubuhnya dan mencoba menendang kepala Naruto dengan kaki kirinya. Naruto melepaskannya dan menghindari kebelakang. Naruto kemudian membuat handseal,

"**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!" **

Seru Naruto. Dari bawah tanah, muncul sayatan-sayatan air yang mengarah ke arah Ryuu. Ryuu tidak tinggal diam. _'Saatnya mencoba jurus baruku.' _Pikirnya. Ia kemudian membuat handseal, "**Raiton: ****Ikazuchinotsurugi****!" **Serunya. Dan dari tangan kanannya terbentuk pedang dari listrik. Ryuu langsung melesat dan membelah sayatan-sayatan air Naruto dengan pedang listriknya. Tetapi ia langsung kelelahan dan jurusnya langsung tidak aktif.

'_Kakashi-sensei sudah mengajarinya perubahan jenis chakra? Dan di umur segini ia sudah bisa membentuk pedang dari listrik dengan memanipulasi chakra Raitonnya menjadi pedang. Mungkin teknik tadi bisa seterkenal Chidori milik Kakashi-sensei..' _Pikir Naruto. "Pelajaran ketiga Shinobi, Ninjutsu. Sepertinya kau sudah bisa membuat Ninjutsumu sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya jutsu tadi memerlukan chakra yang cukup banyak dan membuatmu kelelahan. Baiklah, kapan-kapan kita akan latihan untuk menambahkan persediaan chakramu itu." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Ryuu yang kelelahan.

Sementara itu Ryuu langsung berjalan santai walau sebenarnya ia sangat kelelahan. Ia kemudian menemukan Akashi yang masih kesakitan dengan bokongnya. Ia menghampiri Akashi. "Yo." Sapanya.

Akashi mendeathglare. "Apanya yang 'Yo'?! Bantu aku!" Teriak Akashi. Ryuu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Akashi untuk berdiri.

"Mana Misaki?" Tanya Ryuu dengan wajah stoic.

Akashi menggeleng. "Mana kutahu." Ia menggindikan bahunya. "Ayo kita cari!" Serunya.

Merekapun menemukan Misaki sedang pingsan. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Misaki bangun dan baru sadar kalau ia terperangkap dalam Genjutsu. "Kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan Naruto-sensei!" Ucap Misaki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita belum mencobanya." Ucap Ryuu, masih dengan tampang datar.

"Kita sudah mencobanya bodoh." Desis Akashi.

"Kita mencobanya secara individual. 'Kita' yang kumaksud adalah 'Kita' secara sekelompok." Ujar Ryuu dengan wajah tampa emosi.

"Maksudmu?" Desis Akashi.

Misaki tampak mengerti ucapan Ryuu. "Maksud dari Ryuu-kun adalah kita belum mencoba melawan Naruto-sensei dengan bekerja sama. Kita bisa saja masih Genin, tetapi kita bertiga dan ia hanya satu. Kita menang jumlah dan kita harus memanfaatkan ini. Ayo!" Seru Misaki. Ryuu dan Akashi mengangguk.

Naruto masih berdiri di tengah lapangan tampak menunggu kedatangan ketiga Geninnya. Setelah beberapa saat tidak terdegar sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan jutsu datang.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**

Seru suara yang Naruto kenal sebagai Akashi dan ia langsung melihat bola api berukuran sedang meluncur ke arahnya. Ia membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Suirei Kabe!" **Seru Naruto sambil menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Dan dari tanah, menyembur dinding air yang membuat bola api milik Akashi menjadi padam. Dan, semuanya muncul kabut yang menutupi Naruto karena perbenturan air dan api yang sangat panas. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ryuu melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat dan mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto menahan pukulannya dengan tangan kirinya. Setelah itu, Ryuu mencoba menendang Naruto tetapi Naruto langsung mundur.

Ryuu kemudian menunduk dan membuat Naruto bingung. Dan ternyata, dari belakang Ryuu muncul 5 buah kunai yang menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto melompat ke atas, dan, karena kabut yang masih tebal, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Akashi langsung menyambutnya, memeluknya mencoba menahan pergerakannya dan membuat Naruto terjatuh dengan Akashi yang menimpanya.

Melihat Naruto sudah terjatuh dan tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan Akashi, Misaki berjalan dan mengambil dua buah bel yang ada di saku Naruto.

Akashipun melepaskan Naruto dan mereka bertiga besorak senang.

"Apa kita lulus, sensei?" Tanya Akashi dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Kita? Bukannya kubilang hanya dua orang saja?" Ucap Naruto dan membuat Akashi dan Misaki membulatkan matanya. Akashi tidak memegang bel sama sekali. Yang memegang bel adalah Ryuu dan Misaki.

Tiba-tiba saja Ryuu melemparkan belnya ke Akashi. "Tujuan tes ini adalah kerja sama tim. Tidak mungkin sebuah Tim bergerak dengan tiga orang dalam satu tim. Minimal dalam sebuah tim harus ada 4 orang." Ucap Ryuu. "Jadi, apakah kita lulus?" Tanyanya.

Naruto memandangnya dengan malas. "Yah baiklah, kalian lulus." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertigapun bersorak senang dan mencoba merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
